


Girl Time

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hints at kailina more than friendship, kailina friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Now that Kaikaina has rejoined the Reds and Blues, Carolina sees her as competition; Kaikaina's just happy to have another girl around.





	Girl Time

It started with flexibility.  
That never had been Carolina’s _strong suit,_ exactly. Carolina could move her legs to kick ass, could stretch and punch and dodge, but the erotic yoga Kaikaina performed now was _definitely_ out of Carolina’s abilities. Kaikaina kept asking if Carolina wanted to join, even after the Freelancer explained that she literally _couldn’t._ And Carolina hated admitting that kind of thing. What was this girl’s deal?  
It got worse.  
As it turned out, Kaikaina could cook. Of course she could cook- she was a Grif. Carolina couldn’t cook. Kaikaina kept asking her to join and help out in the kitchen, and with every flashback to when York had tried that and Carolina completely botched everything, Carolina’s rejections grew more hostile. Carolina couldn’t stand the way everyone seemed to immediately love Kaikaina- Carolina had worked her ass off to be approved by this group, once she’d finally accepted them, and Kaikaina just… Okay, Kaikaina had been there first, Carolina got that. But they hadn’t seen her in years and hadn’t known her that well to begin with! And everyone just loved her. It was probably because Kaikaina was ridiculously pretty, and curvy, and charismatic. Carolina… Wasn’t those things.  
And every time Carolina tried to one-up the girl, petty as that was, by mentioning her weaponry prowess or her skill at martial arts, Kaikaina would just say it was kinda hot, and then go off on a tangent about some irrelevant and far more interesting story.  
Carolina had never had this kind of competition. She’d dealt with Tex, and South, and CT, who all had some variation of her own strengths. She’d dealt with Kimball and Grey, who had different strengths but were still interesting women, and she’d quashed her competitive urges there. But Kaikaina stood out- because Kaikaina had _none_ of Carolina’s strengths and still wasn’t weak. It wasn’t the same as Tex having Carolina’s strengths and being stronger. It was fields Carolina couldn’t compete in, and she hated it.  
And then, before Carolina’s tension bubble could burst, Kaikaina popped it.  
“Why don’t you like me?”  
Carolina suppressed a glare and looked over at the other woman. “Why should I like you?”  
Kaikaina shrugged. “You don’t have to, but I can’t think of what I’ve done to make you hate me so much. I’ve just been trying to be your friend for, like, a solid month.”  
 _Friend!?_ Carolina stared Kaikaina down. “You’ve been ridiculing me.”  
“What!?”  
Kaikaina looked honestly shocked, and Carolina tried to push down her temper. “You pointed out that I’m not flexible, and that I can’t cook, and at every opportunity, you speak over me! I get that you’re pretty and charismatic and all that shit, but I don’t appreciate you using it against me!”  
Kaikaina stared at her, gape-mouthed, brown eyes wide. “Oh.” Kaikaina took another second to process, and then said, “I just thought you were really hot and kept trying to get in your pants. I thought if I could get you doing yoga with me, we could be hot girlfriends or something. Or if I could show you my cooking, maybe that was your thing. And I’m sorry if I spoke over you; I was just trying to impress you.”  
She was telling the truth, Carolina could see it. _Shit._ Now Carolina felt like an asshole.  
“Kai- Kaikaina. You were just trying to _hit on me_ that whole time?”  
“Fuck yeah! We haven’t had a hot chick on the team in ages! Well, besides me, and I’ve been kind of alone. And if we’re together, Tucker can’t hit on either of us!”  
Carolina finally let herself laugh. “No, he’d probably just ask for a threesome every other day.”  
“We can kick his ass together.” Kaikaina grinned at Carolina. “C’mon, you really thought I was- competition? Have you _seen_ you? I could never compete!”  
Okay, fine, she was right. Carolina had been shallow and petty and that wasn’t the kind of woman Carolina wanted to be. She had to stop seeing other women as competition.  
“So… You probably aren’t ‘getting in my pants,’ but we can work on the friends thing.”  
Kaikaina gave a shiny-eyed grin. “I’m holding onto that ‘probably.’”  
Carolina chuckled. “That’s fine.”  
That night, for the first time since Freelancer, Carolina had quality girl-time. Not quite how Kaikaina wanted- but good nonetheless.


End file.
